With the development of the information industry, the amount of information needed in enterprises keeps increasing currently. To manage the large amount of information, the enterprises usually adopt management systems to manage various kinds of information needed in the operation of the enterprises. U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0162482A1 proposes to decide operations required by the management systems by defining artifacts and constructing business processes for the operation of the enterprises.
Because different management systems are independent from each other, the enterprises often adopt multiple management systems (e.g., a document management system, an income and expenditure management system, a working hour management system, a patent management system or the like) for different operation purposes of the enterprises. In a same enterprises, databases of those management systems usually store highly homogenous and repeated data. To reduce storage resources and management resources required by the multiple management systems, the enterprises usually hope to integrate databases of different management systems so that the different management systems can access the same integrated database. However, different management systems will certainly comprise data and processes of different types because they are used for different purposes. In this case, parameters of artifacts and corresponding application programming interfaces (APIs) for different management systems are certainly different from each other, and variables and attributes of the processes for different management systems are also different. Moreover, process roles of the databases and the setting of access authorities thereof for different management systems are also different.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to integrate artifacts and process roles of different databases so that processes of the management systems can accurately access the integrated database.